Circuit board modules (i.e., line cards) that connect to backplanes typically include ejectors that, when rotated by technicians, enable the technicians to operatively connect the line cards with the backplanes, and disconnect the line cards from the backplanes. In particular, when a technician inserts a line card into a card cage (chassis) and then rotates a handle of the ejectors toward the card cage, the ends of the ejectors grab the card cage and guide the line card into connection with a backplane at the back of the card cage. Furthermore, when the technician rotates the handles of the ejectors away from the card cage, the ends of the ejectors push against the card cage and disconnect the line card from the backplane.
Generally, the ejectors are equipped with thumb screws on a faceplate of the circuit board module to provide secure contact between connectors of the backplane and connectors of the circuit board module. If the module is removed without first deactivating the module, signal loss occurs that may adversely affect the signal traffic being processed by the line card. Such an interruption can cause inefficient handling of data throughout a system in which the circuit board module participates.